


What They Didn't Know

by Neonnah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chara Has Their Own Body, Confusion, Dark Thoughts, Female Chara, Gen, Human Sans, Male Frisk, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Amnesia, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonnah/pseuds/Neonnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sitting back and watching countless timelines, even participating in a few just for the heck of it, Chara is pulled back into the Underground but not as Frisk. This time they are in their own body. Just like it was in the beginning, right? Chara being the first human to fall into the underworld full of monsters...nope. This time, Chara is in Frisk's place as the needed seventh human soul. Will this be genocide or will Chara remember why they came to the Underground in the first place.</p><p>Chara isn't the only one to hold secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Undertale story so umm wish me luck ^^' But this idea has been swimming around in my head for a while so have fun!

Wind calmly howling in my ears.

 

Weightlessness keeping my body numb and unfeeling.

 

Darkness is constantly blinding me.

 

This is the constant of the void.

 

How long have I been here? How many times have I opened my eyes to see home again, but through somebody else eyes? Seeing my parents, my friends, my brother over and over and over again. I was hoping to feel something when I saw them. To feel something in my soul again. But...there was nothing. All I felt was the void.

It was always the void.

The wind. The floating feeling. The non-existing light. That static...the coldness. So many times have I wished to not exist. To just disappear and stop feeling all this...nothing. After seeing all those monsters, being so happy and cheerful, it started to get to me. Why did I have to be stuck and they didn't? The thought of switching places with one of them seemed so exciting and tempting but I could never get anywhere. I was always looking through the human's eyes. I only saw the exact same thing replay over and over again, with only a few slight differences. Ugh, one thing that bothered me the most is-...

What?

There was a sound. Not the whirling of superficial wind, but a crackle. Like, something falling apart.

Again.

It was longer this time. It was clear where it was coming from.

Underneath me.

This is when I felt some pressure on my backside. I almost forgot I had a body. The pressure settled and the slowly the void became more than just that. The darkness began to brighten. The wind died down. My thoughts started to become hazy and muddled. I tried to shake my head to clear the fog but it only made it worse.

As the light around me continued to get brighter, I blinked a few times. On the third time, I was taken aback by the piercing brightness above. I scrunch my face in tight, trying to block out the powerful rays. After a few seconds, I barely opened my eyes with shapes dancing in my view. A moment later the shapes faded. As did the room into view.

A room.

There was actual structure and color and physicality. I was a bit overwhelmed, to the point that I didn't know I was holding my breath. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of air rushing in and the way my ribs moved as I did so.

I was alive.

As this occurred to me, I glanced down at myself: pale skin, green sweater, dark jeans...It was really me. Yellow caught my eye, as I looked further I realized that I was lying on a bed of flowers. Above me was a tall cavern and ancient pillars that have long since began to crumble. Then the sun above was shining down through the gaping hole in the roof of the cavern.

Pictures of sunny days and hot afternoons flash through my mind, reminding me of how much I disliked the hot weather. But right now, the sun felt great on my skin and for a moment wished to be even closer.

After taking in my surroundings, my body alerted to me of how sore it felt. Can I even move? To answer my question, I stretched out my limbs earning a few pops here and there. As I raised my arms, I ran my fingers through the buttercups. Buttercups...

A dreadful feeling hit me at the thought of that word.

 

“ _Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make a butterscotch pie for Dad, right?”_

 

Where was this coming from?

 

“ _The recipe asked for cups of butter...But we accidentally put in buttercups instead!”_

 

That voice sounds so familiar...

 

“ _Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad.”_

 

...Asri...

 

Take a deep breath, now focus. Why was is hard to remember? I could just fine in the void...but after everything got hazy...no time for that. Determined to move on, I shakily attempted to stand up. After a few stumbling tries, I was on two feet. With both knees wobbling a bit, I made it over to the closest wall for support. With the wall as a guide, I followed it to the end of the room which led into a short hallway. Then I passed through the archway, took a few steps and froze.

In the middle of the room was a flower. Much like the ones I was just laying on, but this one had a face.

“Howdy!” It chirped

I stilled at the voice and listened closely as the flower continued talking. Where have I...

 

“ _We made Mom really upset.”_

 

“...Asriel?”

 

This stopped the flower's speech dead in its tracks. His expression was that of shock and confusion. It squinted its eyes, as if trying to get a better view of me, then they widen.

“Chara?” it quietly asked.

For a moment we both stood there, staring at each other like we were something foreign but yet familiar.

“Asriel, is that really you?” I asked as I took a couple of steps closer to the small flower.

“Yeah” he said weakly, “but I go by Flowey now...”

I stopped in front of Flowey and knelled down to his level. His petals were slightly trembling. Was he afraid? Ashamed? Sad? He slowly raised his face up to look at me and his expression confused me to no end. Fear and and apprehensiveness was evident in the little guy's face. I felt something twinge inside my soul. This feeling that I knew so well and haven't felt in so long.

“Char-”

I wrapped my arms his tiny form and held him close.

“I missed you so much Asriel.”

His body stiffened and then relaxed after hearing my words. He was my closest friend, no, my brother. Seeing him and actually being able to interact with someone was too much.

We retracted and he was beaming with a few tears in his eyes. A drastic change from a moment ago.

“You've always been a crybaby.” I playfully say.

“Haha I guess so...but um, Chara...” he seemed hesitant. “How are you here?”

 

“What do you mean?” I question, is he asking why I was here with him?

 

“I mean, this is the only timeline that you have been...well you.”

 

This caused me to stop and think for a moment. The timelines. Replays. Repeats. Over and over and over. Looking through another one's eyes. He was also aware of the phenomenon. I just shrugged.

“I'm not sure, you know they can change. Glitches in the timelines happen.”

He nodded his head in understanding, but stilled when a voice came from above us.

 

“Child?” 

 


End file.
